hermanas
by mar gotico
Summary: Alice regresa con sus hermanas cuando su abuela muere,lo que no saben es que ese reencuentro traera muchas cosas: magia,luces blancas,demonios,sencitivos,hasta amor,y muchas cosas mas
1. Chapter 1

B P.O.V

la misa termino y todos se nos acercaron a darnos el sentido pésame, todo estaba tranquilo

-tu que haces aquí-escuche a rosalie decir cuando voltee y vi a Alice

-así recibes a tu hermanita?-pregunto con sorna,rosalie le iba a contestar cuando me acerque a ella

-es el funeral de la abuela pueden abstenerse de hacer un escándalo? y contigo hablamos en la casa Alice

-tu sabias que venia?-dijo rosalie con incredulidad

-si y hablamos en la casa, tengan un poco de respeto quieren-dije molesta antes irme a la entrada para ir despidiéndome de todos, cuando todos se fueron las tres regresamos a casa en el coche de rosalie

-que haces aquí?-dijo rose apenas entramos

-pues vengo al funeral de la abuela

-cuando te vas?

-no me voy hermanita-dijo Alice con sorna

-que quieres decir?

-que se queda en esta casa que esta tan suya como nuestra-respondí esta vez yo

-que? ni lo pienses, tu nada mas provocas desastres y esta vez no te voy a pagar las fianzas en la cárcel por estar robando y haciendo alboroto

-nadie lo va hacer rose, así que Alice si te envían a la cárcel ni yo ni rose vamos a pagar la fianza ay te quedas toda los dos días. Ah y vas a dormir en el que antes era tu cuarto

Alice subió y rosalie se voltio hacia mi roja de furia

-Isabela swan por que no me avisaste que esa enana terremoto venia?-grito rose y no pude evitar soltar una risita por el apodo, pero no fui la única que la escucho

-no me digas así-grito Alice desde arriba

-no la quiero en esta casa

-esta casa es suya rose

-es de las tres!

-por eso

en eso bajo Alice

-alto ay, tenemos reglas-dijo rose

-nada de llegar en la madrugada haciendo escándalo-yo

-que tengo que llegar a las 10-dijo Alice levantando una ceja

-llega a la hora que quieras pero sin hacer alboroto-dije poniendo las manos en las caderas

-si lo vas a hacer con toda la ciudad, hazlo en tu cuarto-rose

-si ensucias limpias-yo

-mantén tu cuarto en orden-rose

-trabaja para que nos ayudes a pagar las cosas o por lo menos termina los estudios-yo

-que yo no te pienso pagar-rose

-yo si -yo-y trata de no entrar a la cárcel por que nosotras no la vamos a pagar

-me tratan como delincuente, solo robaba algunas cositas o jugaba un poco con los polis, nada mas-dijo haciendo un puchero

-pues ya no lo hagas o de esta casa te vas-dijo rose

-vale, vale

esa tarde yo hice la cena como siempre mientras rose se quejaba al lado mío y Alice desempacaba arriba. comimos en silencio

-mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo por lo tanto me voy temprano asi que por favor no se maten entre si, si?

-que rose no tiene trabajo?-pregunto Alice con una ceja levantada-no era la mas responsable?

-ella tiene su entrevista para una semana y si es la mas responsable. vas a estudiar o trabajar?-le pregunte cambiando de tema

-te lo digo en una semana-dijo mientras se paraba e iba arriba

-enana insoportable-dijo rose entre dientes

-rose, déjala

fregué, le dije las buenas noches a rose que se había quedado en la sala viendo tele y subí al cuarto de alice, toque la puerta y abrí cuando escuche un ¨pase¨ ,me senté a su lado en la cama .ella estaba en la punta con la cabeza baja

-que te pase enana-dije usando su apodo consiguiendo una que se riera

-rose no me quiere aquí verdad?-esquive su mirada-por que? antes me quería mucho

-te sigue queriendo mucho, solo que esta un poco enfadada por que tu te fuiste a buscar a papá a Miami

-pero fue hace años

-tranquila en unas semanas se le pasara

-segura?

-segura, ahora a dormir, hasta mañana -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

me fui a mi cuarto puse el despertador, me bañe y acosté a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: los personajes y derechos de autor pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Similitudes con Embrujadas.**

Me desperté cuando escuche un golpe, vi el reloj y me di cuanta que eran las 12.

Baje las escaleras y en la sala Alice estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, me acerque y me di cuenta que leía un libro viejo, muy grande, lleno de polvo y por lo que se veía en las esquinas, de cuero.

-¿Que haces?

-Mira Bells- dijo Alice dando saltitos- aquí dice que todo Swan a sido bruja, ¿tu crees que sea verdad?, ¿seremos brujas?, ¿Qué haríamos?, ¿la abu…-dijo todo atropelladamente hasta que la interrumpí.

-Alto ahí, primero: no, no creo, no seremos por que no existen, no haríamos nada, por que repito, no existen y la abuela era maestra, no bruja. Ahora a dormir, que mañana estoy segura que Rose te para temprano.-le di un beso en el cachete y subí a mi cuarto y me volví dormir.

Apenas sonó la alarma yo abri los ojos, me bañe, vesti y peine en tiempo record, baje y hice el desayuno. Estaba sirviendo cuando bajaron Alice y Rose.

-Asi que tu sigues siendo la cocinera-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Siempre - dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

Estabamos desayunando cuando me acorde.

-De donde sacaste el libro de anoche Ali?

-Del atico

-No seas mentirosa, el esta cerrado con llave y la unica que tenia esa llave era la abuela- dijo Rose.

- No miento.

-Claro que si, ni que fueras bruja para abrir una puerta con llave sin esta.

-Pues… sabes el libro decia que si

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose subiendo la voz-No ahora si que estas loca

-Llego tarde-dije viendo el reloj-no se matan entre ustedes ¿si?-dije medio en broma, medio en suplica.

Por suerte llegue a tiempo a la entrevista de trabajo como chef, donde como prueba me mandaron a preparar mi mejor plato, una sopa y un postre, tenia que estar listo para cuando el jefe viniera, ¿tiempo?, no dijieron asi que me puse a hacer todo lo mas rapido que pude.

Cuando habia terminado todo y nada mas me quedaba ponerle la salsa a mi plato principal entro el que suponia que era el jefe y corto un pedaso justamente de el.

-Espere, espere- dije moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

-Lo siento señorita pero su tiempo ter…-y paro de hablar, de hecho se quedo tieso,como conjelado, espere a que sigiera pero no, se quedo ahí, no se que le pasaba, pero aprobeche y con una cucharita agarre un poco de salsa y se lo puse al Pegaso que se iba a meter a la boca, puse la cucharita en su puesto y me quede ai parada, a los segundo el siguió como si nada.

-…minado-se comió el pedacito y siguió a probar mi sopa y postre-Es muy buena Swan, sus platos están deliciosos, queda contratada-dijo dándome una sonrisa, a la que yo conteste con una mucho mas grande- ¿Quiere empezar hoy o prefiere mañana?

-Hoy me encantaría- dije alegremente.

El primer día de trabajo me fue genial. Cuando Salí me recogió Laurent, mi novio por que íbamos cenar en su casa.

En el taxi le conté lo que me había pasado con el jefe cuando probo mi comida.

Íbamos en el asenson cuando este paro a mitad de piso.

-Amor, creo que nos quedamos encerrados-dije soltando una risita nerviosa ya que no me gustaba como me había estado mirando desde que nos montamos en el elevador.

-Que bueno que este elevador no tenga cámaras, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por que lo dices?-dije un poco nerviosa por como me hablaba y miraba.

-Por que así nadie sabrá que te mate-dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo del bolsillo, ¿había tenido eso siempre allí?

-¿Qué?-grite-¿pero por que?, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Por que, por que por lo que me as contado ya as recibido tus poderes, y no puedo dejar vivas a las embrujadas ¿verdad?, es mi trabajo matar a las brujas _querida-_dijo lo ultimo con sorna.

-¡Aléjate!-grite mientras ponía las manos al frente mío para protegerme, y el se quedo paralizado, abrí rápidamente las puertas del ascensor y salí de ahí.

Llegue corriendo a la casa, donde apenas entre me encontré con Rose con las manos en jarras.

-¿sabes lo que piensa nuestra hermanita?, ¡Que somos brujas!-grito señalando a Ali

Que estaba detrás de ella

-Y no esta equivocada-dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Que!-grito Rose.

-¿Me crees?-me pregunto Ali.

-E tenido tres pruebas de que dices la verdad-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Así? Pues dímelas, por que ese cuento no me lo creo tan fácil-dijo Rose

-Primera: paralice a mi jefe. Segunda:Mi ex novio trato de matarme por ser bruja, dijo algo sobre las embrujadas. Y tercero: a el también lo paralice cuando iba a apuñalarme con una navaja.

-Wau, tu día estuvo mas interesante que el de nosotras. Ah y eso significa que nada mas quedan dos poderes: mover cosas y visiones del futuro. ¡Yo quiero mover cosas!

-Después Alice, Laurent viene para acá a matarnos.

-Si esta es una broma las mato-amenazo Rose.

Alice nos jalo al ático donde ella abrió el libro y se puso a buscar algo hasta que murmuro.

-Esto servirá

Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesita arrodillada.

-Rose baja y trae una rosa y el agua que estabas hirviendo para la pasta. Ella bajo corriendo y regreso con las cosas que Alice había pedido, se las dio y ella echo el agua en una especie de plato marros que había en la mesita.

-Digan con migo-dijo Ali- El a ella hizo sufrir, el doble en físico sufrirá, morirá asientimental.-dijo y nosotras lo repetimos y Ali tiro la rosa, y el plato-olla hizo una mini explosión y todo se quedo en silencio.

-Lo sabia, esta era una broma-bramo Rose, y todo alrededor tembló.

-Decías-dijo Ali con una ceja levantada.

En eso escuchamos como la puerta era tirada y a los segundos aparecía Laurent en la puerta del ático lleno de ¿púas verdes?

-Esta vez no se escapan _brujas-_la palabra la dijo con asco.

-Tengo una idea-grito Ali

-Espero que esta funcione-murmuro Rose

-agárenme de la mano y digan: el poder de tres nos protegera- al ver que no nos movíamos grito:-YA

Le agarramos las manos cada una en un lado y empezamos a repetir:

-El poder de tres nos protegerá, el poder de tres nos protegerá, El poder de tres nos protegerá, el poder de tres nos protegerá.

-¡Brujas!, van a morir de todas formas.-grito Laurent antes de explotar.

-Que desperdicio de hombre, y tan bueno que estaba-dijo Rose mirando donde el habia explotado, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Esperen!-grito Ali, haciendo que las dos volteamos-si tu paralizas y tu mueves cosas-dijo señalándonos a Rose y a mi-¡yo veo el futuro!-grito dando saltitos.

-Tenemos que comprar puerta nueva por el ruido creo que la rompió-dije yo

-Y entender lo que nos esta pasando –dijo Rose

-¿Qué hay que entender?, somos brujas, ¿no mola?-dijo Alice feliz

-Pero por lo que dijo Laurent vamos a tener mas casos como este-dije yo seria.

-Eso es verdad, toda cosa buena trae algo malo-señalo Rose

-¡Pesimistas!-grito Ali sacándonos la legua, a lo que reimos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitud con Embrujadas.**_

Había pasado una semana desde que descubrimos, bueno Alice descubrió, que éramos brujas, a mí el poder de paralizar me ayuda mucho con el restaurante.

Hoy Rosalie tiene la entrevista de trabajo y Alice nos dice si quiere estudiar o trabajar.

-Despierta floja, despierta-dijo Alice, ¿saltando en mi cama?

-Alice baja o te tiro, hoy tengo la mañana libre déjame descansar.

-¡No!, recuerda que hoy es la entrevista de Rosalie, hay que saber si le dan el trabajo-dijo mientras seguía saltando, ¡¿Por que no para?

-Bueno ve a saltar a su cama

-No ella movería la sabana haciéndome caer, además ya se despertó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no voy a hacer lo mismo?

-Fácil, ella lo va hacer con magia, tu no por que te da miedo lastimarme.

-Yo también tengo un poder, y adivina que, no te va a dañar.

-Nada mas me puedes congelar por 20 minutos-dijo con suficiencia.

-Tuve una semana para practicar, lo puedo hacer 20 minutos mas-amenace.

-No lo har-levante la mano y la congele, necesitaba dormir, el restaurante había estado full gracias a las ofertas que pusieron justo este mes.

A los dos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Cuando me desperté eran las 9am, baje a la sala donde Alice estaba viendo tele y comiendo palomitas.

-¿No es muy temprano para comer palomitas?-dije haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Ey me asustaste.

-¿Qué ves?

-La hora cero, la compre ayer-dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, me puse a verla con ella.

A las 12pm salí hacia el trabajo, por suerte hoy no hubo tanta gente, a las 6 me pude ir.

Llegue a casa, y escuche las voces de Rosalie y Alice, ¿Por qué paliaban ahora?

-Tu no estas segura.

-¡Estoy segura!, ¿puedes por una vez confiar en mi?

Rosalie iba a responder cuando yo interrumpí.

-¿De que estas segura Alice?

-De que hay un demonio matando gente, ¡deberíamos destruirlo!

-¿estas segura? Además ¿no es un poco peligroso? No somos expertas Ali- le dije dudosa.

-¿Quién mas podría matar gente sin dejarle ni un rasguño y en su propia cama?

-Podrían haberse envenenado- dijo Rose-Acéptalo Alice, no somos las súper brujas o unas de película-se lo dijo lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

-Randall me cuenta todo, y me dijo que los que aparecían muertos tenían signos de haber caído de por lo menos 30 pisos.

-Pues el que los tira los regresa a su apartamento y los acuesta en sus camas y ya-contraataco Rose- ¿No será que todo lo que estas viendo lo mezclas con la magia?

-Es lo que pudo haber pasado, de hecho es lo más probable.

-Las personas no han sido movidas de sus camas, ósea ellas se acostaron y cayeron sin siquiera levantarse de la cama, ¿eso te parece lógico Rose?-dijo con el mentón levantado.

-Alice ganó, vamos a averiguar.-dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, pero una mano me agarro del brazo.

-No somos expertas en eso de matar demonios nos pueden matar, la otra vez nada más tuvimos suerte-susurro, por primera vez desde que murió mamá vi miedo en sus ojos, y fue cuando comprendí, Rose no quería perdernos, le tenia miedo a perdernos.

-No nos va a pasar nada Rose- le dije con una sonrisa tierna, yo sabia que aunque a veces no nos aguantáramos, Rose moriría si nos pasaba algo.

Subimos y Alice fue directo al libro y se puso a buscar.

-¿Cómo vas a saber quien es? Nunca lo as visto-le dije a Alice.

-Por lo que hace, aquí aparte de ellos aparecen lo que pueden hacer, y algo sobre morir de noche en tu cama y sin ningún rasguño aunque te ayas caído de 30 pisos… -me respondió Alice sin dejar de leer.

-¡Lo encontré!-chillo Alice unos minutos después- No es un demonio como tal, hace algunos años un humano desarrollo el poder de entrar en sueños, si morías en ellos mueres en la vida real.-leyó.

-¿Cómo lo matamos? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo sabemos quien es?-pregunto Rose haciendo que a Alice le apareciera una sonrisa del tamaño de su cara.

-Nada mas ay que descubrir como escoge a las mujeres que mata y matarlo dentro de un sueño, es fácil-dijo Alice dando un saltito.

-Y querida hermanita ¿Cómo piensas descubrir como las escoge?-pregunto Rose.

-Ya lo se-dijo Alice con orgullo-tengo visiones hermanita, y cuando fui con Randall tuve una sobre la próxima, investigue y resulta que vive a pocas calles se nuestra casa-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Y si nos mata a una de nosotras mientras estamos en el sueño, ¿as pensado en eso?

-No nos va a pasar nada-dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

-¡A matar demonios!-dijo Alice empezando a bajar en las escaleras, pero en medio camino voltio hacia Rose.

-¿Conseguiste el trabajo?-le pregunto.

-Claro, mis nuevos jefes son Raoul y Kristie.

-Tu, ¿vas a estudiar o trabajar?-le pregunte a Alice.

-Estudiar, también quiero un buen empleo.

-Yo te ayudo a pagar la Universidad.

-Y yo hermanita, necesitamos que ayudes también con los gastos-dijo Rose, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un reclamo execto nosotras, que entendimos que significaba que Rose quería ayudar.

-Vamos, vamos todavía hay demonio suelto-dijo Alice haciéndonos reír.


End file.
